Inside the Fire
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Crawling on Ashes; at the end of Crawling on Ashes, Clare had forgiven Eli, well so you assumed. Her plan to make Eli suffer is going to be long, torturous, and not to mention… sexy. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Well since I kind of left you guys out on a loop. Your assumptions on this story was totally funny, I mean the ending of that story was a total twist. Oh, and before you guys start asking, this story is going to be probably only three chapters, maybe four, but no more than five. Anyway, I adored your reviews! I can't believe CoA got to 300 reviews, well 301 in just nine chapters!

Anyway, enough talk, here's the first chapter to the sequel.

* * *

Inside the Fire

Summary: Sequel to Crawling on Ashes; at the end of Crawling on Ashes, Clare had forgiven Eli, well so you assumed. Her plan to make Eli suffer is going to be long, torturous, and not to mention… sexy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been exactly three days since I had forgiven Eli, well so he thinks.

I wanted to make him think that everything is okay, that I believed him when he said that he was sorry. Unfortunately, to his dismay, I'm only playing with him. I'm going to make him feel like the way he made me feel when I found out what he had did.

I was standing next to my locker, waiting for Eli like I had always done each day. The hallway soon was crowded with a sea of people, and I had soon spotted Eli. He enveloped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I didn't turn away, only responded to the kiss. His lips left mine and I smiled up at him.

"So, are we still going to The Dot?" He asked.

I thought about it as he opened his locker, tossing his books inside.

After what seemed like forever, I nodded.

"Yea." I said.

Eli slammed his locker shut and turned to me. I smiled warmly at him and he interlaced his fingers with mine after grabbing my hand in his. We walked out of the school, and he led me to Morty; Eli opened the door for me, and I climbed in. He walked around and climbed into the driver's side of his vintage hearse.

Soon enough, we were heading towards the Dot. When we arrived, I climbed out, and both Eli and I walked inside. We took our usual spot at the back booth, both sitting next to each other. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we both glanced at the menu sitting in front of us.

"I think I'm going to get the cheese fries." I said.

"That's fine." Eli responded.

I smiled and waited for him to order. Eli normally ordered the dot's cheeseburgers and extra fries, but today he got just a plate of fries.

"Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" Peter, the manager and server, of the Dot asked.

"Yeah, I'll get an Ice-T." I said.

"Okay, what about you?" Peter asked, his question directed to Eli. He glanced up and told Peter that he wanted water. Peter disappeared, leaving Eli and I by ourselves. Eli placed a kiss on my temple and I smiled a little at him. I interlaced our fingers and leaned my head against his shoulder.

As we waited for our drinks, I moved my head back a bit, and pressed my lips against his neck. Eli stiffened, but I continue to open mouth kiss his soft neck. Eli cleared his throat and he shifted in his seat. I smirked a little, and pulled my lips back the second I saw Peter walking to us with the drinks. He placed them in front of us, and I gladly took mine, placing a straw in the glass.

I wrapped my lips around it and took a sip while Eli brought his glass up to his lips. I reached down under the table, placing my hand directly on his inner thigh. Eli stiffened again and I started to slowly stroke his inner thigh, pulling a small gasp from his lips.

I know what I was doing was wrong, but this is indeed all part of my plan. I'm going to enjoy this torture. My hand moved in between his legs, and I could feel Eli's erection growing against his thigh. I smirked again, and pulled my hand away; he whined in his throat.

I kissed his neck and took a sip of my tea.

"You're going to regret doing that." Eli whispered huskily.

I smiled, remembering how his husky voice would either make me shudder, whimper, or moan, but not this time.

I only turned to him and said, "Oh really? Well bring it on _Elijah_."

Eli smirked and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my close to his chest.

I leaned back against him and he pressed his lips against my neck. I had somehow forgotten that we were in a public place; our little heated make-out was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We instantly pulled away.

"Are you guys going to have something to eat? Or are you going to continue devouring each other?" Peter asked.

I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks and I whispered, "I'll have some cheese fries."

Peter nodded.

"What about you?"

"Just regular fries." Eli responded.

We were left alone again, and Eli had pulled me to him. I leaned against his chest and sighed heavily. I thought about what I was going to do next. My plan is really just to tease him, and then go off to Adam and make it look like we're dating. Adam knows about my plan, so I'm not really using him, because he offered to help me with it.

A small smile played at my lips when I finally figured out what to do next.

All I know is that Eli and I are going to his place after this, and it's going to get quite "messy". I plan to make him suffer is developing more in my head, and I honestly couldn't wait until I put it into action.

"Hey Eli." I turned to him.

Eli glanced down at me with his beautiful eyes and asked, "Yes?"

"Why don't we go ahead and get out of here? I have a surprise for you." I purred.

"Oh really?" Eli questioned, his hand reaching up to brush my hair away from my face.

I nodded curtly and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Well let's go then." Eli got up and he wasted no time in putting a few bills on the table, and then quickly walked out of The Dot. I took a sip of my tea before I followed behind him. Eli draped his arm around my shoulders and asked, "So what's the surprise?" I glanced up at him and then smiled a little.

"You're going to have to wait and see."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Okay I know the first chapter was kind of short, but I meant for it to be this short. The next chapter is going to have straight up SEX in it, so if you want it, review! Lots of reviews, means quicker updates :) So, don't forget to review!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I apologize for the long wait! Well, anyway here is the second chapter, I don't have much to say about it, so yeah, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Inside the Fire

Summary: Sequel to Crawling on Ashes; at the end of Crawling on Ashes, Clare had forgiven Eli, well so you assumed. Her plan to make Eli suffer is going to be long, torturous, and not to mention… sexy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Do you want anything to drink, before we start on this little… surprise?" I asked Clare while I unlocked the front door of my house. I looked over at her and she only shook her head. While shrugging, I opened the front door, and stepped inside, followed by Clare, who didn't waste any time to shove me hard up against the door, closing it with a slam in the process.

"Clare, are you—

My sentence was interrupted with Clare's lips being crushed over mine.

Her lips were moving feverously over mine, trying to beckon me to open my mouth to her. I placed my hands on her hips, and parted my lips, her tongue immediately dove into my mouth, and we shared the hungriest, sloppiest kiss ever.

Clare moaned and she pushed her body closer to mine.

I cupped her face, and turned us around so I was crushing her against the door. Her leg linked around my waist as she thrust her hips up. I returned, pressing my hips into hers as well.

Clare moaned in her throat, and tore her mouth away. Her lips were already red, and swollen. I figured this was the surprise, so I decided to go along with it. My lips found her neck and I opened my mouth and began sucking on her skin.

She linked her other leg around my waist, and I pressed her harder towards the door, holding her body weight up. I reached down and cupped her bottom under the skirt of her floral dress, feeling her lacy panties. I thrust my hips up against hers, and Clare let out a sexy moan through her pouty, red lips.

"Do you like that?" I asked breathily when I traced my lips to her ear.

Clare's response was a whimper.

I jerked my hips up again, and she gasped, and tilted her head back against the door.

"Bedroom." Clare whispered.

I nodded and carried her to my room. I dropped her off on the bed, and removed my shirt, and then crawled on top of her. Clare reached up and she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down to kiss her. Our mouths connected and I automatically plunged my tongue into her mouth.

My hips moved against hers in a slow rhythm, before I picked up the pace, my head buried itself in the crook of her neck. Clare gasped and moaned in my ear, causing my already stiff erection to grow much harder, causing an uncomfortable feeling in my tight pants.

Clare reached down and she grabbed my cock through my jeans, causing me to moan against her neck.

"Does it feel good?" She breathed against my ear.

My response was another moan, and she squeezed my cock harder. My breath hitched and I swallowed heavily. Clare smirked and she pushed her hand inside my pants, and she stroked my dick slowly. I slowly closed my heavy lidded eyes and breathed heavily as her hand moved a little faster, occasionally she squeezed my cock.

"Your cock is so wet already Eli." Clare purred.

I felt her unbutton my jeans, and I helped her pull them down as she switched the positions, with her settling herself in between my legs. She pulled my boxers down, and didn't waste any time in wrapping her lips around the base of my dick. I moaned and watched through half lidded eyes as her tongue circled around the tip.

"Mmm, Clare." I breathed. She looked up at me, her smoldering blue eyes never leaving mine as her cheeks became hallow, and she started to suck softly. I let out a breathy moan, and Clare slowly pulled her mouth away, I whimpered from the loss. She crawled up to me and she rubbed her clothed crotch against me.

"Eli, I want you right now." She moaned.

She had already begun to remove her dress. I reached up and grabbed her breast through her lacy pink bra; her nipple had already tightened against my palm. Clare moaned and she arched her back, her head tilted back as well. I softly groped her, while she grabbed my free hand, and placed it over her neglected breast. I massaged her breasts, and teased her nipples between my thumb and index finger.

"Ooh… Eli." She moaned.

I thrust my hips up, and Clare responded by rolling hers forward against my dick. We both moaned, and I leaned up and reached around to unclasp her bra. Once it was discarded, I grabbed her breasts, and wrapped my lips around her nipple, and I began sucking gently on one while I teased the other. Clare gasped and moaned and whined in her throat.

The noises she made were turning me on more than I already am, and she rolled her hips forward again. I moved my hands down, and cupped her ass, roughly squeezing it. Clare moaned in response.

"Eli, now, please." She begged.

I nodded and softly pushed her to lie on her back; I removed my boxers, and her underwear. Clare opened her legs and watched as I slowly pushed my dick inside her. I pushed my upper body up as my hands rested on either side of her head. At a fast, not wanting to wait, pace, I thrust my hips back and forth. Clare reached up and grabbed the pillows above her head.

"Harder." She demanded.

I complied, thrust my dick harder in and out, which caused the headboard of my bed to thump against the wall. Clare thrust her hips up, meeting mine, and I moaned louder than I intended to. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down so I could kiss her. I grabbed her hips, and continued thrusting my hips back and forth as our tongues battled.

"Mmm, ohh Eli." Clare cried out. I breathed and moaned heavily in her ear, knowing how much she likes it.

"Eli—I'm about to—

"Cum for me Clare." I said, in a demanding tone as my thrusts became more erratic, harder, and faster. She was so damn close. Her walls began clenching around my dick, and she cried out, and arched her back clean off the bed. I continued thrusting my hips, trying to get myself to cum as well. I pulled out of her and spilled my cum all over her stomach. I really wasn't in the position to be getting someone pregnant right now.

My body collapsed next to hers, and Clare breathed heavily. She turned to face me and placed a kiss on my lips. She sat up and started to pull her clothes on, and I swallowed hard, sitting up as well.

"Take me home, please." Clare whispered.

I arched my eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, baby?" I asked, hoping I didn't do anything. Clare turned around to face me and she shook her head quickly, placing another kiss on my lips. She said, "No nothing's wrong. I just have stuff I have to do." I nodded and soon started getting dressed as well.

* * *

I've been sitting at home for about an hour since Eli dropped me off.

I was lying like a rag doll on my bed, looking at the ceiling. So far, my plan is working to its full extent. My plan was to wait three days since I had forgiven Eli, sleep with him, and then go to school early, and be with Adam. I know it sounded wrong, but Eli deserves to get his heart torn to pieces.

I don't care if I sound like a bitch, but he played me like a harp, so I'm going to play him like a piano, see how he feels about it.

Adam didn't approve of my plan at first, because he refused to be a "victim" about it, but after I reminded him what Eli did to me, he soon complied and decided to be my "partner in crime".

I looked over at my laptop when I heard a "bling" sound.

I sighed heavily and reached over lazily, dragging my laptop to my lap. I opened it and checked the IM that I had received.

**Adam-Torres88: Are we still doing this plan of yours?**

Of course we are Adam! Stupid question!

**Clare-e24: Yes, unless you're backing down on it. Adam I need you for this, and—**

**Adam-Torres88: Eli talk to me about thirty minutes ago…**

I blinked a few times.

Clare-e24: What did you guys talk about? What did he say? Did you tell him about my plan?

I didn't mean to sound so forward, let alone asking many questions about it. But, Adam and Eli talking is big news, because Adam said he refused to ever talk to Eli again. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

**Adam-Torres88: He said, and I quote "I'm really happy Clare gave me a second chance, I'm going to prove to her that I've changed, and maybe you and I can be friends again, Adam I miss you man." Yeah, that's what he said. Clare, maybe he's being true about this, maybe this plan is a bad idea.**

I let out a un-lady like snort.

**Clare-e24: Pfft, yeah right Adam, and Eli using me to just fuck me is okay. He playing with my feelings is okay as well. He used me Adam, he hurt me, and I'm not going to let him get away with it, no matter how happy he is.**

I sent him the response, and Adam responded with a slanted smiley face. I didn't care if Eli was happy.

If he cared so much about me like he claims to now, he wouldn't have made that stupid bet with Fitz. Yeah, Eli told me everything the day I "took him back". He said that Fitz "threatened" to hurt me if he didn't go along with the stupid plan, and that it shouldn't matter because it was only for a day. I wanted to slap him for that, because it does matter.

I slept with him, because he wanted to, and then the next day he started being a selfless jerk! Eli is the biggest man whore at the school, but he said that he only liked me, no matter with how many people he's slept with here, he still wanted only me.

I began to feel a little pain of guilt, but I pushed it away.

"I'm not going to back down from this, I refuse to." I said out loud.

My phone started to ring, and I sighed heavily.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey."

"Hi, Eli." I responded with a fake high pitched tone.

"How are you?" Eli asked.

"Fine, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm good; I just wanted to ask you something…"

My heart stopped, and my eyes grew a little wide. Does he know? I wanted to throw my phone across the room so I couldn't hear what Eli had to say. I only sighed heavily and said, "Go on."

"Are you happy with me?"

I wanted so badly to say no. Hell, I wanted to tell him that I was only using him, that I only wanted him to feel the same pain I did. But, it was too early, so I wasn't going to let him in on this just yet. I smiled a little, and reached up, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Of course Eli, I love you."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

So the sex wasn't as great as I wanted it to be, but the good news is… I've decided that this story isn't going to be only five chapters long, probably six. I mean there's still more to be done, Clare's plan is just getting started, and there's going to be more intenseness, trust me, you guys will LOVE it.

Anyway, I love some reviews :D Reviews are great :D

Goodbye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, sadly…

A/N: I do apologize for the delay, I'm a little disappointed with a very disturbing review that I had gotten from an anonymous person named So Sexy, your review was complete trash talk, and I don't appreciate slutty reviews like that. I'd advise you NOT to leave some stupid shit like that on my stories. I don't need to know what the fuck you're doing with your ex-boyfriend. God, stupid…

Anyway, here's chapter three. I do have to say that the updates for this story will be a little delayed because I'm too focused on Alibis, the story is the shit, just saying. I love updating for it. Anyway, here you are chapter 3.

* * *

Inside the Fire

Summary: Sequel to Crawling on Ashes; at the end of Crawling on Ashes, Clare had forgiven Eli, well so you assumed. Her plan to make Eli suffer is going to be long, torturous, and not to mention… sexy.

* * *

Chapter 3

I felt a little better when Clare told me she loved me last night. Hell, I felt a lot better actually. I was waiting for her outside in Morty; we had plans to go to the Dot before school today to get some coffee. Clare soon walked out of her house, and I smiled at her as she approached me.

"Let's cut class today." Clare says.

"E-excuse me?" I asked.

She gave me a small smirk. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck asking, "Are you sure – is that what you want to do?" Clare smiled softly and nodded her head. I chewed on the inside corner of my bottom lip and sighed.

"Clare, I don't think skipping class again would be a good idea." I said.

She frowned and her eyebrow arched up.

"It never stopped you before, unless," She leaned over to me, the skirt of her floral dress lifted up just slightly, "you don't want to spend more time with me." Her voice was low, seductive, and I blushed lightly, and turned away. I wouldn't mind spending more time with Clare, but I don't want her to skip class because of it. Clare scooted closer to me, and gave me a look that I could never say no to.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" I asked, giving in.

"Well, we can go to the park, and just relax, or we can drive off somewhere, and then some." Clare smirked and moved away from me. I frowned and turned the ignition on, and drove away from Clare's house. We ended up deciding to go to the park. When I turned the car off, Clare bounced out and she walked around and opened the door for me. I climbed out and she took my hand after closing the door, and led me to the large tree we always used to sit at.

I sat down, leaning against it and Clare sat between my legs, her back against my chest.

She was quiet, but I could tell there was something on her mind.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked finally, in a soft whisper.

"What? There's nothing wrong, why do you ask?" She asked quickly. I pinned my eyebrows together and moved so I was looking into her eyes.

"Clare, there's something wrong, I can tell… won't you talk to me? You've been really odd lately." I said. Clare blinked a few times and she turned so she was straddling me. I looked around and she placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "Eli I'm fine, stop worrying."

I nodded and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed me back, and pulled away. Clare moved again so she had her back against my chest. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and I swooped down and kissed her neck lightly. She shuddered, and I did it again, only harder, my tongue peaked out and I licked her flesh. Clare whimpered and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Clare arched her back and I traced the area under her breasts with my thumbs. She whined in her throat and moved around anxiously. I smiled and placed a feather light kiss on her neck, and moved away, my arms remained around her waist.

Clare had begun to protest, but I said, "Clare, we're not going to get busy at almost eight in the morning." She frowned and turned to face me.

"It's never stopped us before, come on, nobody will see us." Clare reached down and rubbed my inner thigh. I stiffened and Clare moved her hand directly between my legs, and she softly tightened her grip, causing my breath to hitch. She smirked and placed kisses on my neck, while she stroked the place between my legs, causing a problem to grow. It became uncomfortable for me, and I shifted around.

"Does it hurt?" Clare whispered.

I faintly nodded.

"Do you want me to make it feel better?" She questioned.

I shook my head.

It's not that I didn't want her to; I'm just not a huge fan of public indecency.

I moaned uncontrollably when Clare nibbled on my neck. She smirked against my skin and licked a line up to my lips, where she darted her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her, my hand moved up to the back of her head, crushing my lips harder on hers. Clare whimpered and she grabbed my hand, and placed it over her breast.

Hesitantly, I gave it a small squeeze.

"Mmm." Clare moaned.

I pulled my lips from hers and kissed down her neck. I gently massaged her breast through her floral dress, and she arched her back, pressing her chest against my hand.

"Harder." She breathed.

I complied, and squeezed her breast harder, rewarding myself with a loud moan. I smirked and sucked on her neck, while she grabbed my hand and placed it under the skirt of her dress. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Clare, not here."

"Eli, I want you… let's go somewhere… _private_." Her tone was low, and I couldn't just say no to it. Clare got up and I followed her to Morty. She climbed into the passenger side, and I climbed into the driver's side. I refused to look at her as I turned the ignition on. I didn't know where we were going, but the idea made me shudder.

Clare wasn't being herself.

She's different.

And, frankly, I don't like it.

Clare had told me to drive to an abandoned warehouse. I don't know where she found this place, because it was away from town, and everything was dark and unnatural looking. I turned the car off and Clare climbed out. I followed after her, and watched as she walked into the abandoned place.

"Clare, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"What's wrong Elijah? Are you scared?" She mocked.

I shook my head.

"No, of course not, I just don't like the way this place looks. It looks like it would be infested with rats and all that other shit."

"Well, fine. Let's get inside Morty." She grabbed the buckle of my belt and led me to the back doors of Morty. I opened them and she climbed in. I climbed in after her and she didn't hesitate in reaching up and wrapping her hands around my neck, and bringing me down to kiss her.

I climbed on top of her and kissed her back with the same amount of fervor. Clare moaned and she thrust her hips up against mine, her legs linked around my waist, bringing me closer to her.

I took that as a hint, and I rolled my hips forward, and she tore her lips from mine, moaning loud. I reached into her dress and cupped her ass through her panties, bringing her hips up as I thrust mine against hers. Clare moaned and I kissed up and down her neck.

"Eli, please I want you right now." Clare whimpered.

"Clare, I'm not having sex with you." I whispered.

She frowned and placed her hand on my chest.

Clare pushed me back and stared up at me disapprovingly. I arched my eyebrow and she sighed heavily, and scooted out from under me. She asked, "Do you not want me anymore?" I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Clare, of course I want you. I just – we had sex yesterday, I don't want you to become addicted to it, it might make our relationship just that… sex." I explained. Clare arched her eyebrow up this time. She blinked a few times.

"And you don't think… Eli we just – you know what, take me to school. I'll sign in late." She climbed out of the car and I sighed heavily, clenching my hair in my hands. I followed behind her and closed the doors.

When I climbed into the driver's side, I asked, "Clare what the hell is your problem?"

"You are my problem, now take me to school." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window. I glared at her.

"Clare what the fuck! Tell me what the hell is going on!" I was screaming now.

"Eli, just take me to school… _now_." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes and turned the car on.

Clare was acting so abnormal, and I was wondering if it something that I did. Hell, she was never so addicted to having sex… Maybe she's still trying to get over the fact that I used her because of a stupid bet. I sighed and glanced over at her. She was still staring out the window, an angry expression on her face. I frowned. I'm going to find out what's going on with her…

Maybe Adam knows, I'll talk to him about it.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but I promise the chapters will be longer as the story progresses! Reviews? I don't want no trashy reviews either, *cough* Anon *cough* Anyway, yeah I'll see you guys later!

Goodbye for now!


End file.
